The instant invention relates generally to net supports and more specifically it relates to a net fastener device.
Numerous net supports have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold nets in their proper position for field games. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,671 to Pace; 4,838,558 to Hauff; 4,948,149 to Lin et al. and 5,156,408 to Hall all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.